Somewhere With You
by Mari605i
Summary: One-shot. Elena is getting ready for her date with Stefan. What will happen when Damon desides to pop by and help her with her shoes?


**Hi! Here you go… ****a short Delena story simply because I was in the mood ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert was standing in the middle of her bedroom, dressed only in a towel as she looked through her belongings. She rummaged through the drawer finding some 'suitable' underwear, before dropping the towel and changing into them. Her door was locked anyway, so there was no reason to worry.<p>

Before she began to raid the closet for clothes, she went to the stereo, which was connected to her iPod. She scrolled through the songs, not really finding any one fitting her current mood of anticipation and happiness. At last she finally she succeeded though, and as the song started to play, she cracked up the stereo just a little more. It isn't any fun if it isn't loud, you know.

She turned her attention to her closet, which looked as if someone had bombed it; jeans along with various old t-shirts had just been thrown in during the last cleaning of her room.

"'_I miss the sound of your voice and I miss the rush of your skin,'_" she sang along to the song, knowing the lyrics by heart of course.

The reason behind all of this was her upcoming date with Stefan. Of course a date with your boyfriend didn't seem like a huge deal, but since they had been through… _pretty _tough times lately with the whole Katherine-problem their relationship had suffered a bit from it. So that evening was their way to celebrate that they still lasted, and that Katherine hadn't succeeded in destroying their love.

"'Come _on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire in the swing of your hips!'_" As she always did when singing that song, she swung her hips in a quite sexy manner as the lines occurred, before continuing, "_'Just pull me down hard and drown me in love!'_"

Pair after pair of dark jeans got thrown throughout the room, as she searched through her clothes for the _perfect outfit. _As it had been with the song she succeeded in finding it at last; a short, black dress with some lace details and with short sleeves. She knew it would fit well and with a pair of dark stilettos, a jacket or such and a bit of jewelry it would be amazing.

Going into the bathroom again, turning the blow-dryer on, she began whipping her damp hair back and forth. It ended up looking like a huge mess. Somewhere between frizzy and not-brushed-for-fourteen-days. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight, and quickly opened one of the drawers in the cabinet. In it was both her curling iron and straightener. Without much further ado she began straightening the rebellious locks, and ended up with a fine result. But fine wasn't good enough in Elena's opinion; this was her and Stefan's night and _nothing _– not even her hair – should ruin it. But on the other hand, Katherine always had her hair curled, so how could she be sure that it wouldn't tear at old memories?

"Straight," a deep voice said.

She spun around in surprise, and almost dropped the flatiron she'd just been using, and still had firmly in her grip.

"Damon," she breathed, "How long-"

She blushed as the sudden remembrance of her being naked in open display in the middle of her bedroom only five minutes ago hit her.

"I got here too late," he told her, blue eyes glinting seductively as he added, "I would have loved to watch the show."

She just rolled her eyes at him. Normally she would probably have been pissed at Damon for entering without permission – especially considering she was only dressed in her underwear. But the anticipation overruled her annoyance and instead of yelling at him, she merely pretended that he didn't exist.

But you see, one of the big problems with Damon Salvatore was that you couldn't do something as simple as 'ignore' him. He would always find some way to bug you into talking to him.

"I didn't know you were such a fan of lace," he said, while eying her dark blue bra with some details in black lace a long with the matching panties.

She actually loved lace. Ever since Elena had been small she had admired her mother's white lace dress, which she had always used for special occasions. It had also had pearls embedded in it, but Elena had barely noticed these, her eyes always lingering on the pretty white lace.

Shaking herself out of the brought up memories he had recalled, she decided to continue her prepping.

She was just about to connect the curling iron as Damon interfered.

"Don't," he simply said.

Elena turned towards him, her brow arched as to question him.

"It's prettier this way," he smiled before pulling a stray strain of her hair between his fingers, letting it run through them over and over again.

"Damon-," Elena started but he was quicker; he stuck the strain of hair behind her ear and in the matter of a second disappeared out of the bathroom.

She walked into her bedroom and found him lying sprawled on her bed, hands behind his head in a somewhat typical 'Damon-pose'.

"What is the whole deal about _couples _going on _dates_? I thought you would already have passed that stage when being in an _adult relationship_," he made his voice deeper as he said the last two words, probably to show that it was way to 'adult' for his taste, "I have a date myself – though it's with a hot blonde chick-"

"What do you even want?" Elena finally gave in, as she decided it would be too weird getting ready for her date with Stefan, while his brother was watching her running around the room in nothing but her underwear. She wasn't very interested in hearing about this 'chick' he was referring to.

"Can't a guy just hang around?" He grinned.

"Not while I'm getting dressed," she pursed her lips, waiting for him to get a move on. As expected; he didn't. "Just- turn around," she exclaimed at last, resigning.

"And miss the show?"

"Damon-" more wasn't necessary. In the tiniest bit of a second he got from the bed and disappeared in a rush.

Elena exhaled the breath she hadn't realized, that she'd even been holding in.

She continued her prepping, deciding to keep her hair straight. Not because of Damon's comment of course!  
>Dressed in the black dress, she looked herself up and down in the mirror. It hugged her curves, making them look more sensually. She smiled approvingly.<p>

After some more drama about whether she should or shouldn't bring a clutch –she decided 'should'– she looked around the room to find her shoes. Under the bed. Above the closet. _In _the closet. But no matter where she looked, it wouldn't be there. It was almost as if it had disappeared into nothingness…

"Looking for these?" the familiar voice of Damon asked from the doorway.

Getting up from the floor –She had just been re-checking the empty space under her bed– Elena walked over to him. A pair of dark stilettos dangled from his index finger by their straps.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically before grapping them – or trying to at least.

He lifted them above his own head, while shaking it from side to side.

"Sit down," he asked her. She rolled her eyes in response.

"I don't have time for your games, Damon. I'm gonna be late! Just give me the shoes and-"

"Nope," he stated matter-of-factly, "Sit down first."

Once again she gave in to him and sat down on her bed. He always ended up getting what he wanted from her. Well, mostly anyway.  
>He got to his knees in front of her, and slit the shoes onto her bare feet, before clasping them. Her breath got caught in the back of her throat, as his cold hands moved across her skin, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine.<p>

He fixed his eyes on her as he finished the last clasp, giving her a piercing look that suddenly gave her doubts about, which brother really was the right one for her.

"All set, M'lady?" he asked her, pulling her out of her reverie.

"Yeah," she muttered and got to her feet.

In another rush of air and vampire speed, Damon stood before her; _way too close_ before her.

He looked deep into her eyes, and took another strand of her hair between his fingers, playing with it. Elena couldn't help but notice the irony of the song currently playing, praying to God that he wouldn't.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. She knew in a heartbeat that he meant it. Something about his voice always seemed to change when they were standing this near. It became more caring, tender.

She was just about to say thanks, before he leaned down, lips grazing hers in a soft sweet kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut as her heart began speeding up in sudden excitement.

When he pulled away, she felt the urge to pull him back and kiss him, to ignore anything else. But realization hit her as a knock sounded on the front door. In vampire super speed he left the room, and she just stood there, all by herself, for half a minute, ignoring the knocks below.

"Elena!" Jenna's voice called, "Grab the door, please. It's probably Stefan."

Stefan. Her boyfriend. Not his brother whom she'd just been kissed by.

Shaking every thought of Damon out of her head, she grabbed a jacket and her clutch, exiting the room. On her way down the stairs though she couldn't help but remember the lyrics of the song that had been playing, just minutes earlier, so ironic that it was almost mockingly; was that the way Damon felt?

_If you're going out with someone new_

_I'm going out with someone, too_

_I won't feel sorry for me, I'm getting drunk_

_But I'd much rather be somewhere with you_

…

_I won't sit outside your house_

_And wait for the lights to go out_

_Call up an ex to rescue me, climb in their bed_

_When I'd much rather sleep somewhere with you_

…

_Somewhere with you_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? I'm not totally happy with it, as is the case with all my Vampire Diaries fanfic's… I can't seem to write from a more personal angle when it involves these characters, which annoys the crap out of me! *Minor Breakdown!***

**I hope you like it though… Songs used: "Come on get higher" by Matt Nathanson and "Somewhere with you" by Kenny Chesney (I favor the Tyler Ward cover of it though… give it a try; it's the _perfect _Damon-song in my opinion ;D) **

**Leave a review! ;) See ya!**

**-Marie**


End file.
